Game Night
by Runaway Artist
Summary: Armin invites Ally (my Candy) over for a game night. However, she's never been over to a guy's house, and she becomes distressed until Armin tells her she can bring another person along. How will the night go, and who will she bring? CandyxKentin, hinted ArminxCandy and AlexyxKentin


_Well, what could go wrong?_

 _Really, when will I learn my lesson that those words are completely cursed?_ Ally thought to herself, frowning. Okay, so maybe they weren't cursed, but for her it sure seemed like it.

Though, the day wasn't entirely cursed, at least not at first. The day first started with the black haired male, Armin, approached her before classes began, grinning widely, with his blue haired twin behind him. The two basically smiled the same, however the was slight differences Ally could detect coming from them both.

"Good evening, our triplet from another mother," Alexy joked, leaning against the lockers beside her, as the ashed haired brunette closed the locker door. Alexy had a habit of calling her that, because of how similar their names were. Really, Alexy, Armin and Ally, though her full name was Alyson. They were too similar to be a coincidence, Alexy said.

"And good evening to you, blue haired boy I have no connection with," Ally joked along. Alexy faked a pained look, and moved to allow his twin brother to now be the center of her attention, like it was meant to be from the beginning.

"Free tonight?" Armin asked, a hand on one hip and dressed in his usual attire. "I'm pretty sure," Ally answered hesitantly, not sure why he had asked or if she really was free tonight. At least she thinks she is, it is the weekend after all.

"Good, my place-" "our place" Alexy cut in, "-our place by five."

Ally's face grew red and she looked back and forth between the boys, giving them a bewildered look. "What- Armin, how am I going to explain to my parents?"

Armin laughed a bit, and shook his head. "Nothing like that!"

"Ally, you naughty, were you thinking bad things with my brother?" Alexy poked her arm, smiling deviously. "Too bad I'll be there to step in!"

"It's just a game night," Armin continued, ignoring his brother and raising his hands in a defensive position. "I bought a new game, and since he doesn't like games," he pointed a thumb to the blue haired boy, "and I know you love them, I thought it would be fun to have you over."

Ally thought for a moment, a bit hesitant on the idea. Of course his intentions seemed innocent enough, and she did trust the twins, especially since Alexy did say he'd step in if anything happened and even though it seemed like a joke she knew he was being serious, however it just didn't sit right with her.

Noticing her hesitation, Armin finally said, "Here, tell ya what, bring someone else along of your choice. Anyone at all, it's a four player game."

"Except it'll be the three of you playing," Alexy reminded, "though I'll be watching.

After another moment of thinking, Ally nodded and accepted his request. She was given details on how to get to their place, and a time frame of when she should arrive. Really, it was surprising that their parents were allowing them to invite a girl over for a game night, and although Ally did have plenty of those, it was mostly alone since she knew no one else who enjoyed games until Armin came along.

Now, the issue that pressed her, was who to invite, since, again, she knew no one else who enjoyed video games, but she really felt uneasy going to a boys house alone, especially since it would be the first time. The situation with Nathaniel completely unrelated, since she was invited by his sister, Amber, instead of him.

Ally asked around to all her fellow girl friends, since having another girl there would be more comforting. However, it proved to be a dead end, since everyone was busy with something or other. Even Violet, who had a crush on Alexy and would give to go along, had something else to go to early the next morning, and couldn't afford to be up late.

"Rosa, pretty pleeaaase?" Ally whined to the white haired female, who frowned in guilt. "Sorry, but I'm going out with Leigh tonight, and staying at his place. I don't know, maybe ask one of the guys?"

"Oh, haha, Rosa, make my situation worse."

"Don't be so dramatic, that's my thing. Well, bring someone you're comfortable with then."

"Like?"

"I don't know, Kentin?"

Just the name caused Ally's face to turn a light shade of pink, and she shook her head. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well... H-he... I... You see..."

"You don't have an answer! Just ask!"

Rosa departed, and Ally huffed. Well, Kentin had been her best friend since forever ago, even in her old school when Kentin, at the time Ken, decided to follow her to the ends of the world, which also included changing schools with her.

Well, what could go wrong?

And this is where things went bad. Not bad in a bad way either, just caused Ally to become nervous and unsure. She tried to find Kentin before the end of the day, knowing if she found him any later it would be too late since it was on such a short notice, and his father was rather strict. Luckily, she found him during lunch, eating outside in the courtyard. There were a few students outside as well, enjoying the wonderful, sunny day and laughing.

"All right, no backing out now," she thought to herself, taking a deep breath. With her head raised, and shoulders thrown back to look more confident, she walked over to Kentin and were he sat on the ground, eating something that just from the bag looked high in sugar.

However, her plan failed when Ally tripped over her own feet, and almost landed face first into the ground. It would have happened, too, if Kentin hadn't looked up, and quickly caught her around the waist before it happened.

"Are you okay?!" Kentin asked in a rather panicked voice, helping her to situate herself on the ground. Blushing madly, Ally nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Ah, y-yeah! I'm fine!" Ally said, a bit too loud, which caused her to blush more. Kentin just smiled at her, and went to grab the bag of whatever sugary sweet he had, when he noticed it had dumped all over the ground.

Ally looked over, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's fine, you're more important than some sweets," Kentin admitted, shrugging it off, and Ally could have sworn his face was a light pink at the confession.

Suddenly, she realized this was her chance, and took it, by saying, "Let me make it up to you."

"Ally, you don't-"

"Nope, I do. Because tonight, Armin decided to have a game night, and said I was invited and could invite one other. Would you like to join us?"

For a moment, Kentin looked confused, before he shook his head. "Nah."

"Wha- but why?" Ally asked, looking devastated.

"I don't play video games, for one, and I don't particularly like his blue haired clone."

"I thought you guys had a love-hate relation going on?"

"Yeah, there's hate in there."

"Come on, Kentin, please?" She begged. "I've never been to a guys house before, and I'm really nervous..."

"So, invite someone like Iris, or Violet..."

"Everyone else is busy... Pretty please? ...For me?" She grabbed his arm and smiled at him as innocent like as she could.

Finally, Kentin rolled his eyes and sighed, but his lips grew into a slight smile. "All right, you win. Fine, I'll ask my dad. I'll meet you at the park if I can go. What time?"

"Five."

"Okay, I'll ask."

"Kentin, you're the greatest!" Ally exclaimed, and hugged his arm more, smiling widely. The two smiled and blushed at this interaction.

Later that evening, Ally waited a the park for Kentin to arrive, if he ever would. It was almost five, and it would take at least twenty minutes to get to their house, or more if they ended up getting lost, because Armin's directions weren't the most clear. Just as she was about to give up and go on her own, she heard a shout of her name, and turned to see Kentin running over.

At reaching her, he bent over and panted a bit, and Ally looked at him worriedly. "Did you run the whole way here?" She asked.

Kentin nodded. "Sorry I took so long." He stood up, recovered from his sprint.

Ally shook her head and smiled happily. "I'm just glad you decided to show up. Sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's not dragging me into this if it's you. Besides, you seemed pretty worried about having to show up alone, I don't want you to be in any danger."

"It's Armin and Alexy, the only danger I'm in is Alexy trying to take me out shopping, and Armin forcing me to play every game ever."

Kentin took a moment before nodding in agreement, and they started walking. With their combined minds, Kentin did most of the direction finding, and they arrived at the twins house with a few minutes to spare.

They looked at each other wearily, before Ally knocked on the door. Behind the door, there was noticeable yelling behind it, and suddenly the door was thrown open and they were greeted by the blue haired male.

"Welcome!" He said extravagantly, grinning madly as Armin stood behind him, calling him every name in the book as he tried pushing his twin away from the door. Ally and Kentin exchanged looks and grinned, glad that these two barely changed outside of school. "Welcome to our home. Ally, my triplet! Glad to see I won't be the only one near their cr-HEY!"

Armin suddenly threw Alexy backwards, and took over the door before the blue haired boy could get back in the way. Armin smiled, although rather forced, and said, "Would you like to come inside?"

The two nodded, and inside the house they went, Armin shutting the door behind them. It wasn't grad, it was a nice little home for the small family of four, and well kept as well. "Nice," Ally commented, smiling, as she turned to Armin, who had Alexy lurking over his shoulder the entire time and making rather strange faces.

"Thanks, we try keeping things neat," Armin admitted. Alexy suddenly shot past his twin and put each arm around Ally and Kentin. "Come on, I'll show you the game room! It's pretty neat in there as well!"

Armin walked behind as Alexy lead them to the room, which Ally did admit look nice along with the rest of the house. It even seemed as if Armin had chosen this room specifically to be dubbed the game room, and she understood why.

"So," Armin said, smiling, as Alexy had thrown himself over a chair, and Kentin and Ally made themselves comfortable in front of the TV, "ready?"

"Yeah, what game we trying out?" Ally asked, smiling excitedly, while Kentin just sat there, looking confused by the game systems.

Armin grinned and handed out remote controls to his guests, keeping one for himself and completely ignoring Alexy. Kentin stared at the controller as if it was some device that would steal his soul, or possibly worse as Armin took a seat. "You'd better be ready for some intense gaming."

And the battle raged on, well, after Armin and Ally did their damn best to help Kentin get comfortable with the controller, and even then he still seemed weary of it. Armin had said this would be his first time playing the game as well, so there was many frustrated shouting by the three as they tried figuring out the controls and what everything did, which just made Kentin's life even worse. However, when Ally looked at him, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

The gaming went deep into the night, and before they knew it, it was three in the morning, and Kentin and Ally hadn't planned on staying so long.

"You two can just spend the night here," Alexy said, grinning at them widely, though he did seem noticeably tired. However, everyone, with the exception of Armin, was ready to call it a night. After Ally's mind processed that she'd be staying the night at a boy's house, with not one, but three boys, her face went dead red, and she shook her head.

"No, absolutely NOT!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.

"You can't just go home now," Armin said, after standing and shutting off the TV. "You can Kentin can just sleep in here. There's plenty of space, and Alexy and I can get you blankets and pillows."

"Yeah, and besides, it's not like we're gonna do anything, everyone's too tired, maybe except Armin," Alexy said, grinning as he pointed to his twin brother.

Still looking rather hesitant, Ally said nothing, but the twins took it as an accepting, and left the room to go get bedding for the two.

Kentin looked at her worriedly, and said, "Are you all right?"

Ally looked up at him, and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, sorry, just... this is new.."

"I can go home if you're uncomfortable with sleeping in the same room as me.."

"Kentin, no, it's not-"

"Really, it's no problem at all. Here, I'll leave," Kentin said, giving her a smile, and standing up. Before Ally could really stop and think, she found herself reaching out to him, and grabbing his arm. "No, please," she said hurriedly. "It's all right, really, you might get hurt going out so late."

The boy blushed, and huffed before sitting back down beside her, looking at anything except the female. " _Is he mad at me?_ " She thought in fear, giving him a worried expression, and the two sat there in silence.

"You know I wouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with," Kentin finally said, however still wasn't looking at her.

Ally nodded. "I know, you know me, I'm just shy," she said, laughing nervously.

Another moment of silence, the only noise in the room being the slight buzzing of the lighting in the room, and whatever noise outside decided to become loud enough to be heard into the room. Neither moved except for the rise and fall of their chests from their breathing, causing the room to seem still.

Kentin's sudden movement caused Ally to turn and look at him, and she saw that his face was moving closer. Her heart started to beat loudly in her chest, and her face turned bright red. This time, there would be no rabbit here to stop this, and honestly, she didn't want there to be. So, she closed her blue eyes, and felt his lips on hers.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest, and she felt like she was on top of the world, and could have sworn his lips tasted like cookies...

"Aww, cute," Alexy said from the other side of the door, quietly closing it after the twins saw the scene. "Though, there goes both of our crushes."

Alexy didn't seem too bothered by this, but Armin on the other hand felt his heart shatter. However, he wouldn't let his twin notice, so he just laughed lightly and shook his head, seeming to shake it off.

Well, there went his plans of confessing tonight.


End file.
